wot_blitzfandomcom-20200223-history
Light Tanks
Light Tanks are a type of tank in the game World of Tanks Blitz Wargaming Wiki : "Most light tanks are fast, mobile scouts which are used to detect enemies for their team. However, some were designed for head-to-head combat during the early period of the war and so are slower yet are much better armored, like T-127, Pz. II, and Valentine II. Due to having generally high power/weight ratio and high top speed, Light tanks benefit from physics more than all other classes, able to gain speed and hurl themselves up slopes too steep to climb for heavy and medium tanks. On the other hand some low tier light tanks which were designed for combat are much slower; some rival the speed and maneuverability of heavy tanks." Links to other pages Light Tanks (You are Here) Medium Tanks Heavy Tanks Tank Destroyers Trivia All original Tier I tanks except for the British Vickers Medium I are light tanks (Excluding the Mk I* Heavy Tank) List of Light Tanks U.S.S.R I - MS-1 (No Longer on Tech Tree) I - T-26 (Used to be Tier II) II - BT-2 II - Tetrarch III - BT-7 III - BT-SV III - LTP III - M3 Light III - BT-7 artillery III - T-70/57 III - T-127 III - T-46 IV - A-20 IV - Valentine II VI - MT-25 VII - LTTB VIII - T-54 ltwt. Germany I - Leichttraktor (No Longer on Tech Tree) I - Pz.Kpfw. II (Used to be Tier II) II - Pz.Kpfw. 38H 735 (f) '''(Captured French Tank) II - Pz.Kpfw. 35 (t) III - '''Pz.Kpfw. 38 (t) III - Pz.Kpfw. III Ausf. A III - Pz.Kpfw. II Ausf. J III - Pz.Kpfw. II Ausf. G III - T-15 IV - Pz.Kpfw. 38 (t) n.A. IV - Pz.Kpfw. II Luchs V - VK 16.02 Leopard VI - VK 28.01 VII - Spähpanzer SP I C VIII - Spähpanzer Ru 251 VIII - leKpz M 41 90 mm Twist United Kingdom I - Cruiser Mk. II (Used to be III) II - Cruiser Mk. I II - Light VIC IV - Covenanter IV - Valentine Mk. IX V - Crusader U.S.A I - T1 Cunningham (No Longer on Tech Tree) I - M2 Light Tank (Used to be Tier II) II - M3 Stuart (Used to be Tier III) II - T1E6 II - T2 Light Tank II - T7 Combat Car III - M22 Locust III - M5 Stuart (Used to be Tier IV) VI - T37 VI - M24 Chaffee (Used to be V) VI - T21 VII - M41 Walker Bulldog VII - T49 ATM (Only available for a limited time) VII - T71 VIII - T49 Hornet IX - T92E1 X - Sheridan Sidewinder Japan I - Renault Otsu (No Longer on Tech Tree) I - Type 95 Ha-Go (Used to be II) III - Type 98 Ke-Ni III - Type 98 Ke-Ni Otsu IV - Type 5 Ke-Ho China I - Vickers Mk. E Type B (Used to be II) II - LT vz. 38 IV - M4A1 Stuart VI - Type 64 VII - Type 62 Dragon France II - D1 V - AMX ELC bis VI - AMX 12 t VII - AMX 13 57 VII - AMX 13 75 VIII - AMX 13 90 IX - B-C 25 t AP X - B-C 25 t Musketeer The European Nation I - Vickers Mk. F II - 10TP III - 14TP Hybrid Nation The Hybrid Nation has no Light Tanks. Category:Special Page __FORCETOC__